Black Garden
by Riezze.L
Summary: Una ciudad donde reír es un delito, casi tan grave como el homicidio, dos jóvenes se encuentran. La chica recuerda su pasado y consigue el valor para comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de la ciudad, después de un aciidente con Zack Fair (FFVII).


"Felicidad & Cambio"

Nunca pensé que vería esas facciones de nuevo en mi vida. En una ciudad donde todo es gris. El "humor" o la "alegría", son cosas que no existen en la ciudad de Black Garden. Aquí, una carcajada puede condenarte a cadena perpetua. Nada parece tener sentido, pero así son las reglas. En esta ciudad, todos vivimos cómodos: hay comida, agua, trabajo, tecnología, dinero, educación. Pero aún así no existe humanidad.

Puede sonar cruel. Aunque en realidad las personas no son obligadas a trabajar o estudiar. Simplemente, se les lava el cerebro desde niños, para que piensen en el trabajo como un deber que no se puede ignorar. Se les hace creer que es la base fundamental de la comodidad personal. Si no trabajas, tu vida será mísera. Aunque la verdad es que si no lo haces, sólo serás desterrado de la ciudad como un objeto desechable no productivo.

Las reglas no son duras si solo cometes el "_crimen_" de no trabajar. Pero si intentas pensar diferente, es otra historia. Si criticas las leyes, si difieres en la forma de pensar, si te atreves a manifestar tu opinión abiertamente; serás visto como un criminal incluso peor que un genocida. El origen de todo esto, proviene del alcalde. Se sabe que es un perfeccionista. Sin embargo, nadie conoce sus razones y mucho menos cuestiona sus leyes. Algo así como: "_Nos da de comer, así que ¿Por qué quejarse?_".

Por otro lado, si eres un forastero y pretendes poner un pie en la ciudad debes acostumbrarte a seguir las mismas reglas. Esa es la razón por la que nadie viene aquí sabiendo eso. Vivir sin sentimientos es como ser un cascarón vacío. No personalidad, no pensamientos, nada de eso está permitido. Por eso me sentí muy nerviosa y lo golpeé.

La historia comienza mientras trabajaba por la mañana. Pasé por la plaza, que es el centro de la ciudad y me dirigí a la tienda de verduras. El dependiente me pidió que le llevara una lista de las verduras que necesitaba a un campesino. Enseguida me dirigí al campo, a pie y me encontré con él a mitad de camino. Me pidió que le llevara un recado a su esposa, que estaba en la ciudad. "_Es una mujer de cabello gris, con un trapo verde atado a su cadera y un vestido rosa_"

Me dirigí a la ciudad y fui a la plaza. Busqué la recompensa del verdulero. Aprovechando la oportunidad para preguntar si vio a la mujer con esa descripción. Su respuesta fue simple, mientras atendía a un joven a mi lado.

_ _He visto a muchas personas y no puedo recordar a alguien así._

Por ello, caminé por la ciudad y pregunté a muchas personas, hasta que por fin alguien me dijo que había visto una persona así. Según un hombre, estaba en el callejón 5.

Ese callejón era muy solitario y peligroso. Obviamente, se trataba de un robo o algo por el estilo. Decidí seguir preguntando, insistente. Y fui premiada. La conseguí, además también tenía un trabajo para mí. Ésta me pidió que le llevara un objeto envuelto en una tela, a uno de los comerciantes del Mercado. Me sentía un poco, sino muy, irritada. Yendo de aquí para allá sin descanso, pero al menos la mujer me pagó por ambos trabajos, así que no me quejé. Luego de entregar aquello, me enviaron a las residencias a por la niña de otro comerciante que me llamó de paso. Estas están al otro lado de la ciudad. Tuve que pasar por un parque cerca de la plaza.

Mientras lo hacía, noté que había poca gente. Los que estaban allí, parecían nerviosos y miraban a un grupo de hombres con un uniforme extraño. Estos estaban sentados en el suelo, haciendo un círculo. Al pasar, pude escuchar su conversación

–…_verdad, no entiendo cómo pueden estar con esa cara seria todo el día._ – dijo uno de ellos, lo bastante claro y alto para escucharlo sin querer hacerlo

– _Bueno, todos tienen sus creencias y costumbres. Somos intrusos, así que por ahora solo debemos adaptarnos._ – dijo un rubio, preocupado

Pasé de ellos y me dirigí a las residencias. Luego llevé la niña al comerciante y una costurera que me vio pasar por allí me envió a la fábrica textil por un pedido. Fui hasta allá, a pie. Al regresar, ya estaba cansada por lo que me senté en un banquillo de la plaza. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y miré al cielo.

Ya había caído la noche. Bajé la cabeza de nuevo y dejé salir un suspiro. Mi insignia aún brillaba con las luces de los faros, así que alguien vendría seguramente. Miré hacia las tiendas y noté que el señor de la librería me llamaba. Fui hasta él y me pidió que llevara un libro de Aritmética al hijo de la señora de la cafetería. Mi recompensa, un aburrido libro llamado "_Geografía Continental_". Lo tomé, esperando venderlo más tarde y me dirigí a las residencias. Allí, pregunté a todo el que pasaba por la habitación de los dueños de la cafetería. Hasta que por fin conseguí al joven. Y de esa manera, habiendo entregado el libro, fui a la plaza de nuevo. Ahora, en el lugar donde había estado sentada anteriormente, estaban los forasteros que hablaban antes en el parque.

–_ ¡No sonrías, Zack! _ – gritó uno de ellos. Puesto que sonreía, no parecía ser muy serio. –_¡Te van a arrestar de verdad!_

– _¿Eh? ¡No bromees!_ – respondió el de cabello negro, sobando su cuello, mientras mantenía una suave sonrisa. – _¡No es gracioso...!_

– _¡Entonces, no te rías!_

Este soltó una carcajada y el resto de los presentes se rieron también. Incluso cuando un guardia que estaba cerca de la tienda se acercó al grupo. Fue perturbante para mí que los otros se alarmaron, pero sólo éste tal Zack permaneció tranquilo. De hecho, saludó al guardia con un enérgico "_¡Hey!_". Haciéndome cuestionarme sobre si era muy idiota para entender la gravedad de su situación, o simplemente intentaba ocultar su miedo, que no parecía el caso. Como sea, al llegar a ellos, el guardia le pidió identificación y al ver su carnet sólo les dio una advertencia. Alejándose y volviendo a su puesto, sin darle importancia a los murmuros a su espalda.

Eso me sorprendió. Los guardias están por todos lados y normalmente te detienen en el acto. Te llevan a la comisaria, al día siguiente escuchan la historia del guardia y se decide la sentencia. Sin embargo, a ese chico no lo arrestaron. Eso me hizo enojar un poco. ¿Por qué les dan preferencias a unos forasteros?

Supongo que el enojo se me notaba en la cara. Pues cuando el guardia dejó aquel grupo, me miró fijamente. Naturalmente, miré a otro lado, hacia las tiendas, intentando no mostrar emoción alguna en mi rostro. El hombre caminó hacia mí y salté del susto, cuando me llamó "_señorita_". Lo miré aterrada, pero él solo me pidió que le buscara una bebida en la cafetería.

Cumplí su petición y al pasar por la plaza me fijé que aquel grupo había desaparecido. Miré por toda la plaza y localicé a dos de los hombres que estaban sentados en otro banquillo junto a una fuente en medio de la plaza, cerca de la verdulería, ahora cerrada.

El de cabello negro me miró y sonrió. Entonces el otro hombre le dio un codazo, reclamándole algo. Luego, entablaron una conversación. No pude evitar sentir curiosidad, así que me senté cerca de ellos. No había nadie más cerca de esos hombres, así que pude escuchar su conversación claramente

– _¿…su casa? ¿Y te llevó hasta allí estando sus padres? ¿Para qué?_ – dijo el de cabello negro, sorprendido

– _¡…Si, estaban allí!_– gritó el otro hombre, emocionado – _¡Y entonces me dijo que quería tener un niño!_

En realidad, la curiosidad que sentía se esfumó. ¿Es tan emocionante tener un niño? A las mujeres que conozco les hace infeliz ya que no pueden trabajar. O al menos eso es lo que dicen, no sé qué piensan la verdad.

Y mientras pensaba en mis cosas, noté que las voces masculinas se habían callado. Me giré a ver y en efecto, ambos se habían ido de allí. Aún así, me quedé sentada en el banquillo. Estaba allí por mi trabajo de todas maneras. Además, este terminaba a las ocho y treinta. En aquel momento eran las siete y cuarenta. No podía irme, hasta que terminara mi horario.

– _Que aburrido..._

Aunque me sentí aliviada porque aquellos dos se habían ido, la verdad era que estaba un poco aburrida. En la plaza todo estaba muy solitario. Excepto por los guardias. Uno de ellos me miraba fijamente. Y al distraerme pensando y preguntándome que miraba, escuché una voz masculina a mi lado.

– _Hola, ¿qué haces?_

Por un segundo pensé que no tenía nada que ver conmigo, así que lo ignoré. Con el siguiente susurro, me percaté que no era así.

– _¿Recadera...?_

Fue lo que susurro la voz. Palabra que estaba marcada en mi placa. Como una ilusa, volteé y me sorprendí al ver al chico de cabello negro de pie, a mi lado. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y en cuestión de segundos, desvié la mirada. Tuve miedo. Algo me decía que debía irme, pero su sonrisa me fascinó. No pude evitar sentirme impresionada por esa expresión tan extrañamente grandiosa. Había olvidado la maravillosa emoción que podía transmitir el gesto.

Sin embargo, tuve que controlarme a mí misma. Intentando alejar esos sentimientos, sacudí mi cabeza.

_"Ese chico vive en un mundo de fantasía. No debo dejarme influenciar por él..."_

Sí. Pensé que no había manera de que me dejara llevar por un "idiota" así. Sin saber que yo era la idiota. En aquella ciudad, con solo hacer el ademán de reírse podían multarte. En peores casos, arrestarte. Por eso tenía miedo...

Fue entonces cuando, pensando y pensando, recordé que él había sido el hombre al que sólo le dieron una advertencia por reír, en aquella misma tarde.

–_¿Qué quieres?_

– _Hola, me llamo Zack Fair._– dijo, enérgicamente. – _¿Y tú?_

–_..._

– _¿Qué significa recadera? ¿Es tu trabajo, recadera? Suena como algo divertido..._

– _Bueno, en esta ciudad casi toda actividad cuenta como trabajo._ – contesté, perpleja ante su insistencia. Y su personalidad tan enérgica. – _No es tan raro..._

Era la verdad. Allí el término trabajo va desde secar bandejas hasta resolver acertijos o pasar un hilo por el ojo de una aguja. Todo trabajo es apreciado y recompensado según su dificultad, tiempo y esfuerzo. Y aunque pensé que a él no le importaba, creyendo que él sólo intentaba sacar conversación, le expliqué con detalle.

– _Oh, entiendo..._

_– Sí, aunque tiene un precio... – susurré, mirando a dos guardias hablar. _– Un precio...

– _¿Y qué haces en tu "trabajo"? ¿"Recadear"?_

_– ¡¿"Recadear"?! ¡¿Pero qué...?!_

Al parecer, haber pasado unos minutos con él, recordé lo que era tener sentido del humor. ¿Mi error? Haber recordado cómo reír. Su vocabulario me hizo mucha gracia. Tanta que no fui capaz de contener una risita, que contuve enseguida. Cuando uno de los guardias se acercó y me arrestó. No pude creerlo.

Fue tan tonto y repentino, que el guardia que nos llevó a la comisaria me miró con mucha lástima. Sabía que no había sido mi culpa, pero la ley era la ley. Por eso no me quejé, ni dije una palabra.

Nos encerraron en una celda. Lo peor de todo: nos encerraron juntos. A este Zack y yo. "_Golpear_" era lo único que pasaba por mi mente. Sentí que iba explotar como una granada sin seguro. Estaba tan molesta que lo golpee en el brazo y me quedé en silencio.

– _¿Estás molesta?_ – susurró sorprendido, preguntando lo obvio.

¿Que si estaba molesta? ¿Molesta, enojada, furiosa? Me molesto tanto que rodeé su cuello con mis manos. Cegada por la ira, quise ahorcarlo. Pero... mis manos no ejercían presión alguna. Se negaban a hacerlo. Zack, él lo sabía. Pero solo extendió sus brazos en el suelo y me sonrió.

Debería haberme enojado más, pero no pude. Su sonrisa me deslumbró, de nuevo. Entonces, un guardia se acercó a nosotros para investigar que sucedía. Pero sólo se volteo y se fue. Quise gritar "¡No es lo que parece!". Pero me rendí. Me conformé con solo fulminar a Zack con la mirada. Aunque no le hiciera efecto.

Frustrada, me levanté y me senté al otro lado de la celda. A por lo menos un metro lejos de él.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Estaba cansada de ir de un lado a otro, y además me pasó aquello. Aunque para lamentarse, mejor seguir adelante. Decidí ir a descansar y preocuparme al despertar. Quizá el guardia…

– _Oye, ¿De verdad arrestan a la gente por reírse?_ – dijo Zack, agotando mi paciencia.

– _Tu… ¿Por qué piensas que estamos aquí? ¡Fue tu culpa!_ – respondí, fulminándolo con la mirada de nuevo. – _Mira que hacerme reír…_

– _¡Sonreír no es tan malo como piensas!_ – dijo, con una gran sonrisa. Parecía no captar el punto.

La celda se quedó en silencio, de nuevo, mientras lo miré fijamente. Me sorprendió un poco su tenacidad. Por eso, ésa vez fue un silencio que me hizo sentir incomoda. Él me trajo viejos recuerdos. En realidad, solía ser una persona muy amable. Siempre estaba de buen humor. Intentando ayudar a otros cuando lo necesitaban. Colocándolos como prioridad, por encima de mí misma. Pero mira que recordarme como sonreír después de tantos años.

– _Si no le sonríes a la vida, esta te mirará con mala cara también._ – agregó él, sonriendo con mucha más energía.

– _Es sólo una frase. No tiene sentido_. – repliqué, de mala gana –_En esta ciudad no se puede sonreír, pero se vive bien igual ¿no?_

Al momento, con sólo verlo, pude saber lo que pensaba. Incluso me dejó sin palabras e hizo que me avergonzara. Su mirada... Él sentía lastima por mí. Por eso, comencé a repasar mis palabras, reflexionando profundamente el significado tras cada una de ellas. Cuando terminé, me dirigí a él.

– _Ya antes de venir a esta ciudad había escuchado…_ – me detuve y bajé la voz a un susurro. –…_que le lavaban el cerebro a la gente. Pero no pensé que me afectaría también._

La alcaldía y sus aliados convencían a la gente de que "_la felicidad no es sonreír, sino estar cómodo_". No sólo eso, sino que adiestraban a la gente y la castigaban para que siguieran ese pensamiento. Colocando sus marionetas esparcidas por diversas partes de la ciudad, ya sean guardias, espías, comerciantes o conocidos. Pero pensar que me dejé llevar por el mismo pensamiento...

De nuevo Zack me observó, esta vez con una expresión muy seria. Le devolví la mirada y sonreí, tímidamente. Él se sorprendió y enseguida devolvió el gesto. Me sentí avergonzada de mí misma, otra vez, y desvié la mirada.

– _¡No te equivoques! Todavía estoy molesta, ¡Igual es tu culpa!_ – dije, irritada. Llevaba menos de una hora allí y estaba hastiada del lugar. Frío, sucio y... apestoso. – _¿Cómo piensas compensar las molestias?_

Me crucé de brazos, como si estuviera enojada. Aunque no lo estaba. A pesar de que mis palabras eran ciertas, esa demanda no fue en serio. Sólo quería molestarlo. Por eso me extrañó que se quedara en silencio. Lo miré y estaba muy pensativo. "_¿¡En serio planea recompensarme!?_", pensé. ¡Quería sorprenderlo a él, pero él me confundió más a mí! Entonces comenzó a murmurar algo sobre su bajo sueldo. Allí recordé la pregunta que me estuvo rondando por la mente toda la tarde.

–_ Zack, ¿A qué te dedicas? _– pregunté. Él se levantó y sentó a mi lado. – _¿Cómo es que el guardia no te arrestó en la tarde?_

– _Soy un soldado, trabajo para una compañía haciendo distintas misiones._– contestó, parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo – _¡Algún día seré un héroe! Ese es mi sueño._

– _Yo solo quería saber de que trabajas…_– susurré, intentando bajarles los humos – _Ah, ya veo, y por eso te concedieron inmunidad a las reglas de esta ciudad…_

– _¿Y...qué es lo que haces como recadera?_

Me lo pensé por un momento. El nombre lo dice. Sólo voy de allá para acá haciendo lo que me piden. Pero no iba a sonar muy orgullosa de lo que hacía diciendo aquello. ¡No quería perder ante él!

– _Ayudar a la gente, haciendo muchas cosas…_– comencé, contando con mis dedos. – _Por ejemplo, reparar objetos, llevar encargos, buscar personas, disfrasarme de hombre para descubrir infieles, hacer de actriz; cualquier recado que me pidan…_

– _¡Oh, impresionante! _– dijo, luego de un silbido en asombro. – _¿Y que más? ¿Puedes cantar?_

–_No muy bien... pero sí. Y también cocinar, coser, leer..._

_– Vaya..._

Luego de eso, Zack estuvo en silencio. Pensativo. Y mientras tanto, intenté quedarme dormida al recordar el libro que me entregó el señor de la librería, ése de Geografía, estaba en mi bolso y éste había sido confiscado. Pero, antes de que pudiera pegar el ojo, Zack golpeó su mano abierta con su puño derecho.

– _¡Oh, lo tengo! Entonces, te recompensaré con…_ – dijo, con una gran sonrisa que me hizo sentir curiosa _– ¡…una cita! Tu y yo, ¿Qué dices? _

– ¿...En serio? No puede ser.

Irritada, lo miré fijamente. Con un rostro inexpresivo para hacerle saber qué tanta era mi decepción y mi negativa a su ofrecimiento. Realmente NO quería salir con el culpable de mi desdicha.

"_Mejor lo ignoro_", pensé mientras volteaba a otro lado. "_No vale saliva perdida._.."

Sin embargo, después de un rato de silencio, lo miré y aun me observaba, expectante y con un gran sonrisa en su rostro. Realmente ¿Qué acaso no entendía la situación en la que estabamos? No. Su rostro me decía que no.

– _¿Es un sí? _– dijo, aún con su gran sonrisa al verme que suspiré suavemente.

– _¡Claramente es no!_ – grité irritada. Sonrojándome al escuchar varias risas de unas celdas cercanas. ¿Qué demonios? – A_demás, ¡¿pretendes que tengamos una cita en la cárcel?!_

–_ Podemos ir a Bhujerba, si quieres..._

Bhujerba, es una isla flotante en la región de Purvama. Escuché que es debido a un mineral. La vista de aquel sitio es hermosa. Me gustaría visitarlo algún día. Pero, dejando eso lado, no tenía idea ya. De si él intentaba animarme, o si estaba agotando mi paciencia. Saltándose un detalle muy importante, lo más esencial de nuestra situación actual.

– _¡El problema es que estamos encerrados!_ – grité, perdiendo la paciencia de nuevo. – _¡Y ya te dije que no voy a salir con-!_

– _No te preocupes por eso_. – dijo, ignorándome por completo una vez más. – _Encontraremos la manera de salir. ¡Tenlo por seguro!_

Ya en aquel momento estaba agotada. No quería gritarle más. Así que decidí ir a descansar. Había sido suficiente estrés por el día. Cerré mis ojos y me recosté de la pared. Colocando mis manos en el suelo. Éste estaba frío, además de sucio y polvoriento. Y mi garganta. Dolía de tanto alzar la voz…

– _Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ – dijo Zack, acostándose a mi lado.

– _Reina…Fawren…_

–_ ¡Bien, decidido! _– susurró, cruzando los brazos debajo de su cabeza, como almohada –_ ¡Reina, cuando salgamos de aquí tendremos una cita en Bhujerba!_

– _¡No decidas cosas por cuenta!_

Gracias a ese chico, Zack Fair, recordé lo importante que era una sonrisa para mí. Una persona que se sentía inútil y siempre enojada consigo misma, pero que se volvió amable y alegre para no distanciarse de aquellos que apreciaba. Además de una personalidad decidida y caprichosa. No me rendía, a pesar de todas las difíciles situaciones que vivía. Un ser empático. Siempre poniendo la seguridad de los demás por encima de la mía. Tratando de ayudar a quien lo necesitaba y a quien no también.

Esa noche, mientras dormía vino a mí el recuerdo en forma de un sueño. Era la mezcla entre fantasía y el recuerdo de mi antiguo ser. Era la visión del día más doloroso y vergonzoso de mi vida.

Mientras acompañaba a un anciano desde las llanuras de Giza hasta la ciudad Rabanastre, caí en una trampa donde perdí no solo mis posesiones, sino mi confianza y mi sonrisa. Me secuestraron y me llevaron a un castillo, donde fui retenida como criada por varios meses. Luego de un tiempo, aposté al "señor" por mi libertad y me sometí a un reto. Yo debía escapar y sus caballeros me buscarían. Si alguno me encontraba, me mataría sin pensarlo. Si no, continuaría con mi vida.

Aterrada y temerosa de perder la vida, me refugié donde nunca me buscarían. En una ciudad donde todo es gris, Black Garden. Eso fue cuando tenía 18 años, pero aún me afecta. De hecho, aún cuatro años después, esos caballeros estaban alertas ante mi presencia.

Y durante aquella visión en mi mente, comencé a sentir miedo de nuevo. Sólo me desperté del sueño cuando sentí una suave sacudida en mi hombro. Al abrir los ojos, miré las rejas de la celda y un guardia cerrando la puerta. En segundos, recordé lo que había pasado el día anterior. No me sentía de humor para levantarme, así que cerré los ojos otra vez. Estaba tan dormida, que no me di cuenta que mi cabeza estaba recostada a algo suave, pero sólido.

Mientras intentaba dormir de nuevo, una mano se posó en mi cabeza. Fue entonces cuando relacioné los eventos de ayer con mi situación actual. Reaccioné levantándome de golpe y mirando a la persona junto a mí. Lógicamente, era Zack. Él levantó las manos como una reacción defensiva. Estaba tan impresionado como yo.

–... _¿Qué sucede? _– dijo, bajando los brazos y conteniendo la risa al ver mi cabello desordenado.

– ¿_Qué estabas haciendo_? _Mientras dormía…_– susurré, mirándolo sospechosamente. –_ ¿Y para qué ha venido un guardia...?_

Él se lo pensó por unos segundos y luego extendió los brazos hacia arriba, mientras bostezaba. Zack me aseguró que no hizo nada y la verdad, su expresión no era sospechosa. Pero algo se me hacía extraño. Lo observé detenidamente. Estaba sentado con las piernas extendidas y su espalda recostada a la pared. Cuando reflexioné un poco, me di cuenta de algo.

– _¿Estuve durmiendo en tu regazo?_ – susurré dudosa, al subir una ceja. – _¿En qué momento...?_

–._.. Pesas._

– _En fin, ¿a qué ha venido el guardia?_

–..._ Estabas gimiendo y temblando. _– contestó, bostezando y sonando su cuello antes de bajar la cabeza. – _Y aunque te llamaba, no despertabas._

–_... Sólo fue un tonto sueño..._

Él me miró y sonrió. Su mirada era cálida y la curvatura en sus labios irradiaba mucha energía para estar adormilado aún. Por un segundo lo miré a los ojos. Y al siguiente, sólo me concentré en hacer que mi cabello se arreglara. Habían unos cuantos mechones desordenados. Un extraño ambiente reinó en la celda, como ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

Cuando volteé a verlo de nuevo, aún me miraba. Le devolví la mirada, intentando obligarlo a que desviara la suya, pero no se inmutó. Me observó fijamente. Entonces me fijé que tenía algo en sus manos. Era un pequeño cuaderno. Marrón. Viejo. Desgastado. Se me hacía familiar…

– _¿Ese…es mi diario, personal?_ – dije, sabiendo la respuesta, pero intentando negarla. Vergüenza marcada rasgo de mi rostro.

– _Realmente haces muchas cosas en sólo un día, Riezze._ – respondió, mirando el cuadernillo. Era un viejo cuaderno que tenía desde antes de llegar a Black Garden. Mi nombre verdadero estaba escrito dentro del él e incluso en la contraportada. Sin embargo, no lo reconocí a la primera.

–_¿Riezze? Ah, mi nombre. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien llamarme así._

Desde que había llegado a ciudad había sido sólo "_Reina Fawren, la recadera_". Era extraño escucharlo de uñas voz que no fuera mi mente, así que me sentí muy nostálgica.

"_Vaya, no debo seguir así. Tengo ganas de llorar…_", pensé y al segundo siguiente una lagrima surgió. No quería que Zack me viera. Hacía tiempo que me había jurado a mí misma no llorar frente a nadie. Pero él se dio cuenta.

– _¿Eh? ¿¡Estás llorando!?_ – gritó, sorprendido

– _¡No estoy llorando!_

Estaba completamente avergonzada. Zack se levantó y se sentó frente a mí. Colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros y se acercó a mí. Me miró a los ojos y justo cuando me dispuse a golpearlo para que se alejara, un guardia nos llamó.

– _Zack Fair, y Reina Fawren._ – dijo, para luego abrir la puerta – _Su sentencia ha sido decidida._

Sentí mariposas en el estomago. El guardia nos guió hasta una sala, donde estaba uno de los guardias mayores. Este nos miró y susurró: "_Zack Fair, inmunidad soldier y Reina Fawren, exilio. Váyanse. Ahora_"

Realmente no supe cómo reaccionar, no podía creer que nos habían dado libertad así como así. Había algo raro en ello, pero ninguno de los dos dudó salir corriendo de allí. El guardia mayor me dio mi paga por la residencia y los enseres, además de mi paga del mes y el dinero guardado en mi casa (Era una gran suma, pero no mee llevó tan lejos.) y nos fuimos.

Zack me dijo que debía irse con sus compañeros, así que nos separamos. Me sentí un poco, no, mentiría si dijera poco; estaba muy decepcionada. En realidad, no quería separarme de ese chico. Era entretenido estar a su alrededor.

Como sea, salí de la ciudad, destrozada emocionalmente. No sólo pensando que la apuesta probablemente seguía en pie, sino que además tendría que buscar un lugar para establecerme y comenzar de cero, chino años atrás.

Al encontrarme en la puerta, me giré para mirar la ciudad por última vez y me fasciné con una gran sonrisa.

– _¡Heeey!_ – gritó Zack, corriendo hacia mí. – _¡Espérame!_

Me emocioné cuando él llegó hasta mí, jadeando. No pude contener la gran sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro sin permiso. Él me imitó, mientras continué saltando de la emoción. Como lo haría una niña.

Partimos juntos de la ciudad. Zack me dijo que su jefe le ordenó que volviera a la base. Al parecer, le prohibieron la entrada a Black Garden, para evitar futuros incidentes. En realidad, les di la razón. Era un peligro público estando en esa ciudad. Sobre todo para las recaderas infelices sin nada que hacer.

Al final, él se fue a la base y tomamos caminos separados. Terminé trabajando en un bar de Balfonheim. Los dueños me criticaron mucho el hecho de que no sonreía a los clientes, pero me las arreglé. Aprendiendo a ser más amable y agradable con los clientes...

Extrañamente haciéndome amiga de cada bárbaro que venía hasta él bar...

***_Fin_**…*


End file.
